Conventional air-conditioning apparatuses installed in, for example, buildings or commercial facilities, include air-conditioning apparatuses in which a heat exchanger is disposed on a side surface and a fan is disposed on a top surface (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 describes an air-conditioning apparatus in which heat radiation fins are arranged to project into a path along which air used for heat exchange is caused to flow by a fan. The heat radiation fins are arranged in contact with heating elements, such as an electric component that generates heat and a control box that contains the electric component, at a low thermal resistance to cool the heating elements.
An example of cooling unit for cooling the heating elements uses refrigerant of a refrigeration cycle (see, for example, Patent Literature 2). Patent Literature 2 describes an air-conditioning apparatus including cooling unit that uses refrigerant. The cooling unit is arranged to face an opening in an outdoor unit casing and is positioned on the front side of a heating element as viewed from the opening.